


Work, Work, Work

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee is good with engines, and Simon is good with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work, Work, Work

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "affinity"

“Pass me the three-eighths wrench?” said Kaylee, from somewhere underneath _Serenity’s_ engine.

Simon peered into her toolbox, grateful for once for their mismatched supplies— he would have had no idea how to find the right wrench if he hadn’t known it was the only green-handled one.

“Almost finished?” he asked.

“Almost,” Kaylee agreed. A hand appeared to take the wrench and vanished again. “Now, come here and hold this.”

“Me?”

“Simon,” she said, a smile in her voice. “Ain’t doctors supposed to have steady hands?”

He crouched beside the engine. “Okay.”

“Here. Hold right here.”

Simon held the place she guided his hands to, some kind of plate that connected to some other plate. From this angle, he could tell that Kaylee couldn’t actually see most of what she was doing, which meant that she was re-connecting wires and tightening bolts by feel alone.

She had a look on her face that he’d seen on other doctors’ faces, complete control of their actions that led to pure calm, and he couldn’t help staring.

“Simon?” said Kaylee, for what sounded like not the first time. “ _Simon_.”

He blinked, and Kaylee smiled at him, half out from underneath the engine. “I’m finished. You can let go now.”

“Oh.” He scooted back and held out a hand to help her up. “You…” he began. “The engine… I _love_ when you…” Simon shook his head, smiling. “Is it all fixed now?”

“All runnin’ proper,” she said.

He held out his hand again. “Take me to bed, Kaylee.”

She grinned. “’Cause I’m pretty?”

“’Cause you’re _brilliant_ ,” said Simon, and they almost didn’t make it back to their bunk.

THE END


End file.
